Awakened and Confused
by HeatherH24
Summary: What if everything you knew was a lie? Embers world begins to crumble as she finds out she may be a descendant from Gaia herself and the only key to saving her people. It doesn't help that an irritatingly handsome vampire has been made her bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The bitter wind froze the tears on Areolas face as she placed a final kiss on the cooing infant's forehead.

"Areola, it is time!" Grayson said regretfully as he took the baby from her arms.

"Be brave my child, we are always with you." He said as he unwound a finger from the baby's tiny clinched fingers.

"You must take her somewhere far from here Kristopher; if they find her there will be no means to their power" He grimed then handed the baby to Kristopher and turned to stand next to his wife.

"No one will find her; I have perfected the serum so if they were looking they would never see her. Her features have completely been masked as well as the levels of her powers. She will appear to be the same as the other children." Kristopher said nonchalantly as he gazed into the eyes of the now crying baby.

"You will have to leave now they will be here shortly; we can't hold them for long!" Grayson said as he rushed Kristopher on to the private jet.

"Good bye, my friend!" Kristopher managed to say as the door slammed and kept him from his reply. He did not miss the tears that streamed down his oldest friends face there was no doubt in his mind that he would never forget him.

"Now what to do with you little one?" staring into the crystal green eyes of the infant


	2. Chapter 2

I had accepted my fate as I braced myself for my body's betrayal as I watched my feet tangle together. I gasped as I felt the full impact of the rubber coated metal bus steps that were definitely going to leave a mark. I tried to stand slowly grounding my feet to the pavement as if nothing had happened; biting my lip all the while trying to fight back tears. Lucky for me no one ever noticed me and if they did notice they simply did not care. I pulled my hood over my head and tried to avoid the puddles that were produced by this never ending rain. Settle was our final stop on the parade that had been my life? My dad was a chemical researcher for some big chemical company named Dermott and Son that made him move all over the place for security reasons. His work as he said many time was top secret; but he had retired a month ago and we had come here to live to get back to his roots.

"Hey, you're the new kid right?" A lean boy said from across the parking lot moving toward me. I looked up from under my hood to see a pair of shiny blue eyes staring back into mine. I guess you could say I was knew I had been here a month. I put on my best smile and just hoped this would end soon.

"It's Ember, right?" He said with another dazzling smile.

"Yeah, it's Ember." I looked at him confused as I waited for his replay.

"Well, I noticed your drawings in art class and we were going to have an auction of sorts for the prep rally and wanted to know if you wanted to enter some of them. All the benefits go to having the best prep rally ever." He said in his best salesman voice expect I was not buying. The last thing I wanted was my work up on display.

"No thinks!" I tried to say as nicely as possible and move on; but before I could he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. I stood there stunned as I noticed rage fill his creepy blue eyes; I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm turning back toward him. I pulled my arm back from his grasp my eyes never leaving his as I watched him fight for control.

"Next time then." He said returning his dazzling smile to his face. I left him feeling utterly creped out; what was it that made rich kids think they deserve it all. I found the bathroom and pulled up the sleeve of my hoodie to find a bruise forming. "This was just not my day" I thought as I scarped the mud off my pants from my earlier fall. I went to home room still disturbed with my odd encounter in the parking lot. All my sense seemed to scream that something was off today. I pulled out my iPod trying to drown out my paranoia everything was fine it was my imagination. I had always been the loner not really being in one spot long enough to make friends and now that I was older it was just awakened with only two weeks of my senior year left I hardly thought I would become the center of attention. That was fine with me I actually preferred it; I had no need to be prom queen. Maybe that's what irked me that I had been noticed and it took me out of confront zone, but I just wanted to make through the high school experience and go to college and do something manful; then there would be time to make friends. The bell rang to let home room out and I thumbed with my books trying to carry all of them at once I detested lockers and tried to avoid them at all cost. I Managed to make it to my next couple classes unharmed and everything seemed perfectly normal. Gym was my last class of the day and my least favorite. Mrs. Allen with her long neck and even longer nose reminded somewhat of a bird. Her curriculum never wavered; so like clockwork the kids poured in grabbing the dodge balls knowing exactly what to do. Mrs. Allen never looked up just kept turning the pages of her harlequin romance.

After a very long hour of being the number one target I made my way to the bus exiting the gym and trying to dodge my way through the mass of teenagers. As I entered the last obstacle to the bus "The dreaded parking" lot I looked down to notice my favorite red flats completely soaked. When I looked up I noticed the buses pulling out without me. I ran trying to swap away the large rain drops arms flying in the air as I chased the bus. "Dammit!" I said cursing loudly then checking around me to see if anyone heard. I threw my back pack over my shoulder then began to walk back to the gym to see if I could use a phone.

Before I could cross the parking lot I saw a motorcycle speeding my way I tried to step back but it pulled up to me. The rider was very muscular wearing black leather from head to toe and a black tinted helmet. He pulled it off I and I forgot to breathe his eyes were mesmerizing they were a metallic sliver that seemed to sear me. His hair was black pushed back in James Dean style that was complimented by deep olive skin.

"Hello, your father sent me to get you he said that your car was in the shop. I am an old friend." He paused and looked at me take my bewilderment at his good looks as fear.

"How come I have not met you before if you are an old friend?" I said thinking suddenly, he was kind of young to be an old friend and I had never seen him before.

"Oh yeah I am the son of an old friend same difference." he said nonchalantly and grabbed an extra helmet off the bar on the back of the motorcycle.

"Put this on and it will keep the rain off some of you; not that it will help" he smirked making his face even more attractive by reveling a set of dimples.

"Why should I trust you?" I said hesitating to believe him.

"You can trust me Ember." He said his eyes full of deep meaning. Against my better judgment I moved to the bike and climbed on. There was something about him that seemed so familiar that I couldn't help connected to him.


End file.
